


We Can Be Heroes

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	We Can Be Heroes

Neville stripped down to his smalls trying to fight his blush. He'd shared a dorm with four other boys while they were at Hogwarts but he'd tried to hide himself as much as possible as his body had resembled a boiled potato: pale, soft, and shapeless.

"Oi, Neville!" Ron called from the lake, Dean and Seamus running and jumping off the small dock and hitting the water with a splash. 

Neville looked around and saw Harry was eying him from under his fringe. Neville caught his eye and cocked his head in inquiry.

"You look a bit...different," Harry said.

~~*~~

Neville's eyes trailed up Harry's near naked form. He too was longer and leaner than before.

Quite fit, actually.

"Rough year, yeah?" Neville gave him a half-grin. Neville was quite proud of what he'd done at Hogwarts his final year.

Harry laughed. "You could say that." Face turning serious, Harry said, "I couldn't have done it without you."

Neville blushed and then grinned. "Thanks, Harry."

"Wanna jump in the lake?" Harry started running toward the water and, thinking of the look Harry'd given him earlier, Neville watched him—well, his _arse_ —a little longer than necessary before running after him.


End file.
